


Рутина

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Daishou is a patologist, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Они живут вместе уже очень долго.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Рутина

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Светлое-светлое море янтарных глаз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358947) by [LadyGray0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305). 



— Нет вещей, которые Шрек не сделал бы лучше.

— Да ты просто зеленый придурок.

— Я Шрек!

Куроо заржал настолько сильно, что хрюкнул и завалился на бок. Дайшо ударил пяткой по лодыжке, и Куроо перекатился на спину подальше, но продолжал ржать, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы спрятать свое зеленое лицо в ладонях.

— Не испачкай кровать, — проворчал Дайшо, поглядывая на него.

Куроо наконец успокоился и пьяно посмотрел в ответ. Он улыбнулся, тоже пьяно, но теплая улыбка растянула его губы в широкую полоску, и сейчас он до ужаса напоминал Чеширского Кота. Дайшо бы не удивился, появись у него хвост и вибриссы, дрожащие от того, как довольно Куроо щурился.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Куроо и еще тише добавил: — Хорошо.

Зеленая глина на его лице подсыхала, теряя свой насыщенный цвет и бледнея, а от улыбки и вовсе изошлась трещинами. На щеках маска крошилась, пачкая черную футболку белым порошком. Дайшо стряхнул с нее совсем немного, но это не особо помогло. Этого придурка даже не поцеловать сейчас. Сам, скорее, измажешься.

Шрек на фоне вещал про принцесс и миссию, которую он выполнял ради свободы родного болота, и отблески экрана доставали до глаз Куроо яркими полосками света. Хотя, казалось бы, что может еще больше подчеркнуть его светлые глаза и придать им внезапную глубинную красоту, если не пиво и первая часть Шрека?

Кстати, про пиво. Куроо выпил четвертую, кажется, банку, но лишь немного покраснел лицом — Дайшо видел румянец, что не скрыт под глиной.

— Что у тебя за толерантность к алкоголю? — спросил завистливо Дайшо. Он выпил две банки пива, и этого ему было _уже_ достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя опьяненным. А Куроо хоть бы хны после того, как он выпил в два раза больше, если не меньше.

— Не знаю, — признался Куроо. — Я не всегда слежу за тем, чем отличаюсь от вас, людей. Но от алкогольной интоксикации никогда не умирал.

Он опять засмеялся, а Дайшо снова пнул его в бок.

— Придурок.

Не хватало еще знать, что этот идиот, за которого он каким-то образом умудрился жениться, умирал от алкоголя. Сколько же ему нужно выпить для этого? С его-то весом в восемьдесят килограмм выходит… около полутора литров водки? Или?..

— Эй. Ты слишком громко думаешь.

Куроо внезапно появился перед ним, и Дайшо на секунду даже испугался. Он перекрыл свет от телевизора, а поскольку ночники горели на минимуме, приученный к более яркому освещению взгляд с трудом разбирал предметы вокруг себя. Шрек добрался до темного замка драконихи, и света стало еще меньше. Несмотря на это, Дайшо показалось, будто осыпающийся порошок с маски Куроо он мог разглядеть так же, как и днем.

Куроо ткнул ему пальцем в лоб. Дайшо поморщился.

— Иди смой с себя маску, — сказал он. Куроо согласно кивнул, хоть и немного заторможено, и Дайшо подумал: «Ага». Одна глупая мысль и осознание, что Куроо был все-таки пьян чуть больше, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Дайшо добавил:

— Не убейся по дороге. Не хочется возвращаться к работе раньше времени.

Куроо хихикнул и встал. Дайшо проводил его долгим взглядом, сощурился, стараясь просверлить глазами дыру в спине, а Куроо то ли был слишком пьян, то ли действительно услышал это и споткнулся на пороге комнаты, где проходил ровный, едва ощутимый шов покрытий пола. В этот раз заржал уже Дайшо.

Если бы не пресловутое бессмертие его мужа, вряд ли бы тот дожил до своих лет. «Вряд ли бы он вообще дожил до совершеннолетия», — подумал Дайшо, упрямо избегая мысли про настоящий возраст Куроо. Это было не тем, о чем стоит думать.

Куроо не обратил на его смех ровно никакого внимания, а вернулся совсем быстро, хотя ощущалось это бесконечно долго. Дайшо успел умоститься на кровати поудобнее и задремать, потому что выпив, он всегда хотел только этого. Хотя после ночных дежурств или суток тоже хочется спать и ничего больше. У него наконец-то были выходные, целых три дня к ряду, и он собирался провести их в постели. Вы не смеете его осуждать. Никто не смеет.

Куроо поставил Шрека на паузу, и все звуки разом исчезли. Остался лишь шорох шагов и дыхание Куроо, громкий зевок у самого уха, который Дайшо уловил, но не придал значения. Куроо лег рядом, утыкаясь лицом ему в спину, задрал футболку, пробираясь холодными руками к бокам. Сегодня он был таким: холодным и уставшим, как и сам Дайшо.

С его волос неприятно стекала на кожу вода. Но Дайшо было уже все равно. Он с трудом нашел в себе силы повернуться на другой бок, встретив объятия Куроо на полпути. Теперь футболка намокла с двух сторон, и он не сопротивлялся, когда с него потянулись ее снять. Только зажмурился, не решаясь открыть глаз, в которые будто насыпали песок, и уткнулся поглубже в щель между огромными подушками.

Его накрыли мягким едва ощутимым одеялом. Он вздрогнул, и крупная дрожь пробила тело несколько раз, пока нежные руки не прошлись вдоль лопаток и спины, успокаивая. Ладони были холодные, и от их касаний Дайшо немного взбодрился.

Развел ноги, позволяя Куроо вклинится голыми ступнями между голеней. Дайшо был из них самый большой мерзляк, но даже в этом Куроо умудрялся его перещеголять после не особо приятных воскрешений. Его снова обняли, прижимая к себе, и спрятали лицо в груди, а Дайшо лишь обнял в ответ. Все были движения сонные и ленивые.

Телевизор наконец-то погас, переходя в спящий режим. Остались лишь ночники, что сами выключатся через полчаса после полуночи. Их мягкий свет успокаивал, а розово-оранжевая пелена перед глазами убаюкивала все сильнее.

А потом, когда Дайшо почти заснул, он услышал:

— Спокойной ночи. Люблю тебя.

Но в ответ лишь чуть сильнее надавил меж лопаток. «Спокойной ночи», — говорил его жест. «Я тоже», — говорил он.

И вот так вот они засыпали уже долгие годы, когда Дайшо не был занят своей работой, на которой по случайности — возможно, несчастливой — он женился раньше, чем успел жениться на Куроо. А Куроо все равно принимал его, несмотря на долгие отлучки, скверный характер, и что он там еще бывает делал неправильно.

Главное, что у них все в порядке.

* 

У них ничего не в порядке. Это должно было быть их пятое или какое там по счету свидание. Дайшо даже ради него отпросился с работы на несколько дней, чтобы не было, как в прошлые разы: вот они только встретились или пошли в кафе, или начали смотреть фильм в кинотеатре, а его уже вызывали на работу или как минимум настойчиво вызванивали в поисках какой-то бесполезной информации.

Это должно было быть свидание. А потом, хрусть. И — расстроенный грохот пианино, у которого лопаются струны. Где-то с таким звуком на Куроо оно падает.

Просто хрусть, и нет человека, и все.

Дайшо привык к трупам на работе, но никогда не думал, что мог встретить их за пределами морга больницы. Тем более, если трупом окажется парень, с которым он наконец-то смог выбраться на свидание. Который уламывал его на _хоть одну встречу_ больше года. Пиздец. Вот что думал про это Дайшо.

Он просто тупо стоял несколько секунд и смотрел на безголового Куроо в метре от него. Сам Дайшо чудом остался жив, его задели только щепки, что отлетели к ногам. Куроо был мертв. Парень, с которым у него складывались неплохие отношения, был мертв. Человек, в конце-концов, которого Дайшо хотел пригласить сегодня к себе с ночевкой, был мертв.

«Ладно, — подумал Дайшо и посмотрел вверх, в окно, где суетились люди. Они тут же исчезли, встретившись с ним взглядом. — С этим можно что-то сделать».

Его реакция — это профессиональная деформация. Он опять посмотрел на Куроо, на лужу крови, на характерные брызги, что остались даже на нем, и отпил из стаканчика, который принес ему Куроо в знак вежливости.

Он сделал глоток. Кофе, что раньше был слишком горячим и сладким, сейчас ощущался никак. А потом, казалось, у него начались галлюцинации или нечто подобное, потому что Дайшо никак не мог этого объяснить. Бледнея все больше с каждой секундой, он наблюдал, как тело Куроо деформируется и возвращает прежнюю форму. Кости встают на свои места, как в пазы, кожа, словно эластичный костюм оплетает мышцы, сформированные за доли мгновения. Кровь, что даже испачкала штаны Дайшо, в теле восстанавливалась сама собой.

После этого появилась голова. Целая и невредимая. Куроо осоловело моргнул и поморщился. Почесал затылок. Размял шею, потрескивая позвонками.

Дайшо отпил свой вонючий сладкий кофе.

— Пиздец, — сказал он.

И был таков.

А Куроо был бессмертным. Так он сказал, нетерпеливо протягивая руку, чтобы Дайшо ухватился за нее, и они вместе продолжили путь в магазин за едой. Мысли Дайшо ни на секунду не менялись, а оставались все такими же кристально-чистыми и состоящими из одного слова.

Он мог сказать это еще раз. Но он настолько не осознавал происходящее или точнее, не мог в него поверить, что просто взял Куроо за руку и пошел вместе с ним за едой. Это было безумное начала дня. А Куроо еще обещал ему приготовить невероятный обед, и что-то подсказывало Дайшо, что он на самом деле катастрофа на кухне и к плите его лучше не подпускать.

«Хотя в любом случае, — тяжело подумал он, выкидывая стаканчик из-под кофе. — Хуже уже быть не может. Моего парня за сегодня уже как минимум один раз убили».

Позади суетились люди и что-то кричали им вслед, отдаленно похожее на извинения и мат. Дайшо их не слушал. Он слушал сердцебиение Куроо, который позволил перехватить его ладонь повыше и взять за запястье. Большой палец аккуратно лег рядом с мышцей-сгибателем большого пальца Куроо.

А потом был магазин, обед, что плавно перетекал в ранний ужин, телевизор на фоне и тупые шутки. Подколки, даже грубости, потому что иногда Дайшо не сдерживал себя и язвил, а Куроо упорно все терпел. Удивительная способность к выдерживанию его тяжелого характера. Дайшо всегда улыбался на работе и был предельно вежлив, а в личной жизни все было с точности до наоборот, он не собирался терпеть то, что ему не нравилось и говорил об этом сразу.

А Куроо отвечал. У него был не менее острый и подвешенный язык. При этом они не доходили до той грани, когда можно обидеться или всерьез поссориться. Дайшо разрешил ему остаться до позднего вечера, хотя Куроо даже предлагать не нужно было. Он чувствовал себя у Дайшо как дома и быстро приноровился к порядку в квартире, находил что и где лежит на кухне.

В готовке он неожиданно оказался не полным профаном. Да, он немного пережарил мясо, сделал его не совсем так, как Дайшо любил, но оно все равно было вкусным и отлично сочеталось с овощами и красным полусладким. Куроо сидел напротив и был учтив до зубного скрежета. Дайшо никогда и подумать не мог, что кто-то может его так привлекать и интриговать и одновременно с этим немного подбешивать. Хотя, возможно, на последнем сказывалось тяжелое утро.

— Я, наверное, буду уже ложиться спать, — сказал Дайшо, когда они доели. В словах сквозил намек, но даже он сам не понимал на что. Голова начинала понемногу болеть. Прошедшие полтора суток он не спал и провел на ногах, уставшее тело наконец требовало отдыха.

— Мгм, — ответил Куроо и отпил еще вина. — Я, наверное, приберусь, а ты иди ложиться.

Он и вправду чувствовал себя здесь как дома. Ни капли стеснения. Ни капли стыда. Дайшо прищурился.

— А потом? — спросил он.

Куроо встрепенулся, поднял немного удивленный взгляд, словно чего-то выжидал.

— Потом?

Тон вопроса Дайшо понравился. Он звучал непонимающе, а Куроо наконец не знал, что можно ответить. Но ликование длилось недолго, потому что потом Куроо встретился с ним взглядом, и на его губах в этот момент появилась мягкая и теплая улыбка. Дайшо перевел на нее взгляд и залип. А Куроо продолжил.

— Потом, как все уберу, я приведу себя в порядок и вызову такси домой. Если ты, конечно, не позволишь мне остаться у тебя.

В ответ на сказанное Дайшо закатил глаза. Поставил свой бокал обратно на стол и встал.

— Я в душ, — ответил он. — Дивана, как видишь, у меня нет. Будешь спать со мной, спальня ты знаешь где, в ванной я оставлю тебе вещи для сна.

Стул с неприятным звуком проехался по паркету, когда Дайшо задвинул его обратно за стол, и он поморщился от громкости. Голова начинала болеть все сильнее. Возможно, стоило принять обезболивающее, если он не собирается ложиться в ближайший час.

Но он, конечно, лег. Ополоснулся под контрастным душем, переоделся в чистую ночнушку, от которой пахло свежестью, и упал в ворох мягкого одеяла, от которого тоже тянуло блаженной прохладой и свежестью. Он совсем недавно сменил постельное белье, и запах порошка еще не успел до конца выветриться.

Куроо все продолжал копошиться на кухне, но так тихо, что Дайшо успел уже позабыть о нем, провалившись в дрему. И вздрогнул, когда услышал хлопок двери в ванную, шум воды, а через бесчисленное количество минут, которые он плавал в темном мареве, но никак не мог заснуть окончательно, послышался еще один хлопок, поспешные шаги, и свет проник в спальню из коридора. Куроо выключил его и тихо пристроился на краю кровати.

Кровать была большой, Дайшо согнулся в углу, поджав под себя ноги. Он чувствовал, как прогнулся матрац, как холодный воздух проник под одеяло. От самого Куроо тоже веяло холодом. Он молчал, а Дайшо продолжал делать вид, что спит.

В конечном итоге он все-таки уснул. А проснулся по ощущениям через секунду, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, сбитым дыханием и почти поймав сонный паралич. Чувство непонятного страха внезапно сковывало, а темнота казалась пристанище огромного количества монстров и прочих угроз. Но самая большая угроза, самый большой страх — он сейчас лежал рядом и спал. И Дайшо это прекрасно осознавал.

Он завозился, перекатываясь на середину кровати, поближе к Куроо, которого все никак нельзя было ощутить. Неужели Дайшо уже успел сойти с ума, напридумывал себе целый день? А Куроо все также лежит мертвым посреди улицы, придавленный ебучим пианино. Кто вообще играет на таких старых пианино. Почему нельзя, блядь, купить синтезатор. Он ведь поменьше размером и весом будет. Не нужно тогда платить криворуким грузчикам, что добавят ему работы.

От хриплого тихого шепота отлегло от сердца.

— Дайшо?

Видимо, он разбудил его, пока елозил, или успев еще что-то натворить в сонном состоянии. Внезапно стало стыдно и неловко. Ну и чего он, честное слово, как малый ребенок? Монстров из темноты испугался? Да он ведь на работе вещи и похуже видел, а причем настоящие вещи.

Куроо завозился, так и не услышав ответ.

— Спи, — поспешно ответил Дайшо. Куроо это не остановило.

Он перевернулся на бок к нему лицом, и привыкшие к темноте глаза теперь могли разобрать очертания его тела под тонким одеялом. Из окна лился тусклый свет ночного города и звездного неба. Куроо, порыскав рукой среди складок ткани в попытках найти его или еще что, в итоге схватил за бедро. После сдавленного выдоха одним плавным движением переместил ладонь выше, на голый бок, потому что футболка задралась.

— Все хорошо? — снова спросил Куроо. Он и вправду беспокоился. Дайшо чувствовал, как от его прохладной руки вдоль спины пробежали мурашки, как сжались крепче пальцы.

— Дурной сон, — отмахнулся он. — Ты мертвецки холодный.

— После регенерации терморегуляция сбоит.

— Ага, — глупо согласился Дайшо, будто понимал, о чем тот говорил. Но, по крайней мере, он осознавал один факт: ему не померещилось. Куроо воскрес на его глазах за секунды, будучи до этого мертвым около минуты, если не больше. А потом Дайшо также глупо спросил: — Замерз?

Куроо кивнул, и Дайшо увидел его сжавшуюся фигуру, белую полоску подушки едва отличавшуюся от такой же бледной кожи.

— Горячий душ не помог особо.

Тогда Дайшо сделал то, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Ноги Куроо были холодными, как и ладонь, даже, возможно, больше. Он закинул на ноги Куроо свою, обнял голенями его ступни. По ощущениям это было все равно, что обжиматься с трупом. Дайшо касался их каждый день, поэтому знал, насколько они холодные. Не удивительно, они ведь хранились в огромной морозильной камере, где температура достигает максимум четырех градусов Цельсия. Удивительно было то, как все-таки сильно Куроо походил на них сейчас.

Гребаный Куроо.

— Итак. Ты бессмертный, — сказал Дайшо.

Теперь была очередь Куроо для тупых ответов.

— Ага.

Больше Дайшо не был способен задавать вопросы. Их у него, по сути, даже не было. Ему просто хотелось услышать это еще раз, произнести вслух, чтобы _смириться_ с данным фактом. Потому что бессмертных не существовало, а вот Куроо — вполне да. Он из крови и плоти, которую Дайшо успел сегодня рассмотреть и извне, и изнутри, а еще у него светлые-светлые глаза, больше похожие на янтарное море. Дайшо любил в них заглядывать. Жаль, что сейчас не разглядеть в темноте.

Лицо Куроо было таким же холодным, как и все его тело. Дайшо коснулся щеки, ощущая под пальцами уголок губ, поднявшийся в намеке на улыбку. Куроо, нечеловеческое существо, наверняка сейчас мог с легкостью его рассмотреть. Пальцы начало покалывать от холода, и Дайшо поспешно убрал руку. Куроо перехватил ее и сжал в своей ладони, а Дайшо только и мог, что переживать волны мурашек, которые бегали по всему телу, и слышать, как совсем понемногу, но Куроо греется от его прикосновений.

— У тебя подскочил пульс, — подметил он.

Засранец наверняка сейчас ухмылялся. Дайшо скривился.

— Последствия дурного сна, — оправдался он.

На самом деле, он уже успел немного успокоиться, и сон не казался таким страшным, как когда он только проснулся. Дайшо даже и не помнил сейчас, что за образы ему в нем померещились.

Но из хватки Куроо руку не выдернул. Только устроил ее удобнее, спрятав под одеялом.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, и этим закончил их разговор. Усталость вновь брала свое.

— Спокойных снов.

Куроо завозился, придвигаясь поближе, и его неожиданно теплое дыхание коснулось лба. При этом нигде, кроме ног и ладоней, они больше не соприкасались. Лежали так, как Дайшо позволил улечься, а Куроо и не лез ближе, чем нужно было. Дайшо нравилась степень устоявшейся близости, и это — последняя мысль, что крутилась в голове, пока он вновь не провалился в темное марево сна. В этот раз не беспокойного.

* 

Вторые сутки подходили к концу. В больнице отчаянно не хватало санитаров в морг. Дайшо зевнул, потягивая крепкий кофе из ближайшего автомата, который и кофе-то не назовешь. От него начиналась страшная тахикардия, но Дайшо все равно пил, стараясь оставаться максимально бодрым.

Интерн рядом что-то запищал, просматривая документы. Дайшо заставил себя прислушаться.

— Пополнение… Парень, на вид лет двадцать пять… Умер в скорой, спасти не успели, остановка сердца… А от чего сердце остановилось?..

— Вот ты и узнаешь, — встрял Дайшо и посмотрел на интерна. Тот вздрогнул и поднял испуганный взгляд.

— Я, Дайшо-сан?

— Ты. У меня сейчас обед, ты вскрытия уже проводил. Начинай без меня.

Интерн побледнел и закивал в ответ. Он боялся трупов, но ничего с прямыми приказами поделать не мог. А Дайшо был лишь рад спихнуть работу на кого-то еще, потому что за последние сутки он спал всего часа три, пока в пять утра его не разбудил грохот каталки, на которой привезли нового пациента.

Обед у него и вправду был. И он мог поесть прямо на рабочем месте, наблюдая за бюрократической правильностью процедуры вскрытия — не будет же он есть в секционном зале, где вскрывают, — это не гигиенично, — но в морге сегодня холод ощущался хуже обычного. Хотелось выйти подышать свежим воздухом и немного погреться под солнцем, которое было по-весеннему ласковым.

Куроо не писал уже очень долго. Такое бывало часто, и Дайшо просто изредка поглядывал на телефон, который медленно заряжался от повербанка. Куроо мог запросто заявиться к нему на работу, заскочить на пару минут, но сбить с рабочего настроя окончательно. После встреч с ним Дайшо хотел только прилечь на диван в комнате отдыха и не вставать до самого окончания смены. Просто проспать все оставшееся время, хотя он мог вытянуть еще часов восемь.

Ну ладно. Потерпеть можно. Он погрелся на солнышке несколько долгих сладких минут, допил кофе и успел выкурить одну сигарету. До конца перерыва еще оставалось полчаса, но Дайшо решил уж присмотреть за интерном, поэтому вернулся обратно в морг, что привычно встретил его холодом.

Интерн подготавливал инструменты, а накрытый простыней труп лежал посреди стола.

— Ты еще долго? — спросил Дайшо, подходя ко столу.

На теле лежал планшет с бумагами. Он вчитался, цепляя ткань.

— Да. Сейчас только, — интерн, казалось, все оттягивал момент, а Дайшо никак не понимал, зачем тот пошел в патологоанатомию, если так боится мертвяков.

Дайшо отложил документацию и сдернул простынь. На столе лежал бледный черноволосый парень. Дайшо зацепился за него взглядом и замер, бледнея не меньше, чем лежащий перед ним труп. Осознание, кем являлся неопознанный ранее пациент, приходило не сразу.

— Дайшо-сан? — встревожено спросил интерн.

Больше всего на свете на разделочном столе в этом морге не хватало Куроо. Больше всего на свете Дайшо не хотел видеть его здесь и — в таком положении. Но Куроо все еще был здесь. Дайшо моргнул несколько раз, рассматривая лицо, которое ничем себя не выдавало, и подумал: «Может, действительно мертвый?»

Это была третья смерть Куроо. В первый раз на него упало пианино, во второй — сбила машина. Куроо часто норовил под них попасть, а все машины летели на него, словно их притягивало магнитом, и Дайшо уже успело поднадоесть постоянно, на одних только рефлексах, отталкивать его из-под колес. А в этот раз не спас. Остановка сердца. Дайшо окинул взглядом тело, стягивая простынь сильнее, и заметил, как на нем медленно регенерировали остатки гематом. Вероятно, пульс уже есть.

Смотреть на мертвое тело Куроо было невыносимо.

— Придурок, блядь, — прошипел Дайшо, а интерн посмотрел на него во все глаза. — Какого хрена... Ладно. Отменить вскрытие. Этого уже ничего не спасет.

И хлопнул Куроо по лбу попавшимся под руку планшетом для бумаг. Интерн вмиг побледнел, ничего не понимая, но не успел он и звука издать, как Дайшо уже прощупывал пульс и поднес ладонь к носу, проверяя на наличие дыхания.

Он глупо надеялся, что у Куроо на лбу проступит синяк, как наказание за то, что теперь он трепал нервы еще и на работе.

Интерн все еще ничего не понимал:

— Эм… Дайшо-сан? Вы… проверяете, жив ли труп?

— Свободен, — не отвлекаясь, ответил Дайшо. — Документацию не трогай, я разберусь. Иди разберись с тазами, нам должны были новые отдать из другого отдела.

Куроо не дышал, но у него прощупывался слабый, почти незаметный пульс, который Дайшо едва не пропустил, потому что «а вдруг показалось?» Куроо регенерировал и сейчас попросту отсыпался. Дайшо тяжело вздохнул. Впереди ожидался нудный час за документами. Не оставлять же их на бедного интерна.

А через сорок минут тишины и бюрократического ада послышался ужасный грохот. Дайшо обернулся и увидел лежащего без сознания интерна в окружении металлических тазов, что позвякивали, отскакивая от плиточного пола. «Еще этого не хватало», — подумал он и услышал:

— Можно, пожалуйста, потише? У меня голова болит.

Дайшо обернулся. На разделочном столе сидел голый Куроо.

— Выметайся, — сказал Дайшо. — И его заодно забери, — он махнул на интерна.

— Я только что воскрес, а ты меня уже выгоняешь? Как грубо.

— Как вообще мысль, что ты можешь заявиться таким образом ко мне на работу, и я буду этому рад, вообще посетила твою пустую голову.

Дайшо встал и, несмотря на все пререкания, снял с себя халат и отдал его Куроо. Тот усмехнулся, беря в руки одежду, и на его губах расплылась бесячая улыбка. Дайшо, лишь бы ему не врезать, протянул руки к безобразию на голове и попытался хоть как-то его пригладить.

— Спасибо, — с довольством сказал Куроо. — Люблю тебя.

Ладонь Дайшо дернулась и на секунду замерла в непослушном ворохе, что когда-то был челкой. Теперь понятно, почему у Куроо всегда такой бардак на голове. Регенерация не восстанавливает прическу, а новые волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, как они сами того хотят.

Куроо, казалось, заметил его заминку и продолжил:

— У вас тут дубак, конечно.

— Если любишь, не появляйся больше у меня на работе вот так.

— О-хо-хо, неужто переживал?

Дайшо дернул за прядь волос, Куроо зашипел.

— Больно же!

— Ну и терпи, болван!

Лоб у Куроо был горячим. Дайшо приложил ладонь, проверяя температуру, схватил за запястье, чтобы измерить пульс. С дыханием пока проблем не было: грудь равномерно вздымалась, а Дайшо взглядом прикипел к самой грудине, краем глаза подмечая правильные изгибы больших грудных мышц. На Куроо всегда все заживало правильно. Но не переживать не получалось.

Терморегуляция у Куроо вновь шалила, только вместо всепоглощающего могильного холода теперь от него исходил жар. Вероятно, субфебрильная температура — точнее можно сказать лишь с градусником, который был только в медпункте этажом выше.

Смена заканчивалась через семь часов. И она обещала быть долгой.

* 

Дайшо нетерпеливо повторил в трубку:

— Сержант Савамура. Сегодня не приходило никаких тел. Тем более со следами насильственной смерти.

Из телефона послышался невнятный скрежет, разговор посторонних людей на фоне, который было почему-то слышно лучше, чем самого сержанта. Дайшо уже начинал понемногу злиться.

— Да, — повторил он на уже не раз озвученный вопрос. — Вы ошиблись. Или кто-то еще. Мне все равно.

Но сержант Савамура все равно продолжал:

— Доктор Дайшо…

— Просто Дайшо.

— Дайшо-сан… Понимаете, мне пришел отчет, в котором говорилось, что потерпевшего отвезли в вашу больницу, по пути к которой он скоропостижно скончался. Мы даже не успели опознать, так как потерпевший был госпитализирован…

«А знаете что, — подумал устало Дайшо, — все равно. Пусть разбирается сам». Он уже несильно вслушивался. Дождался, пока сержант Савамура прекратит говорить, и ответил:

— Потерпевшего зовут Куроо Тецуро. И он живой. Я повторяю еще раз: вы ошиблись.

В трубке зазвенело тишиной. Сержант Савамура резко замолчал, словно Дайшо все-таки случайно (или нет) сбросил звонок. Но нет, Дайшо даже проверил, продолжается ли разговор — и да, конечно же, он продолжался.

— Сержант Савамура?

По ту сторону трубки завозились. Послышался скрип стула и шорох перебираемых бумаг, а еще через секунду — тяжелый вздох самого сержанта.

— Да, знаете… — отмер наконец-то он. — Вы правы. Мы действительно ошиблись. Прошу прощения, что помешал.

— Извинения приняты. Всего хорошего.

Дайшо сбросил вызов. И долго, очень долго смотрел на телефон, на экране которого высвечивалось, что они с сержантом Савамурой проговорили больше пятнадцати минут. И отстал он только тогда, когда Дайшо назвал имя Куроо.

_**Дайшо**_  
_«Сержант Савамура передавал тебе привет»._

_**Куроо**_  
_«И ему не хворать. <3»_  
_«Почему он звонил тебе?»_

 _ **Дайшо**_  
_«Оказывается кто-то умер в скорой вследствие насильственных действий, а труп до нас так и не дошел»._

 _ **Куроо**_  
_«Оу, блин, извини, меня опять сбила машина»_  
_«Он сильно докапывался?»_

 _ **Дайшо**_  
_«Нет»._  
_«Вопрос в том, откуда он тебя знает»._  
_«Хотя нет. Я не хочу этого знать»._

_**Куроо**_  
_«Однажды я умер на его участке в ночную смену. Так и познакомились. Ревнуешь? <3»_

* 

Куроо — единственный в своем роде человек, чьи улыбки менялись так часто. В светлом-светлом море янтарных глаз плескалось столько горечи и утраты, сколько Дайшо не видел ни у кого. Куроо смотрел на него так, когда думал, что Дайшо не видит. А он, конечно же, всегда видел, всегда находил возможность заглянуть в глаза, чтобы утонуть в нежности, которую Куроо находил в себе специально для него. Он тосковал по непонятно чему, но никогда не позволял себе тосковать при Дайшо. В разговорах с ним. В одной кровати. В одном мгновении.

Однажды Дайшо спросил:

— Почему именно я? — потому что уж наверняка у бессмертного существа была куча разных возможностей, но выбор все равно пал на него. Обычного патологоанатома в Токио, который женился на работе, не давая себе время на отдых. Дайшо строил карьеру, но не стремился к слишком большим высотам. Ему нравилось быть лучшим в своей сфере. Лезть куда-либо еще не хотелось.

А Куроо взял и ответил, хотя мог промолчать:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Дайшо фыркнул. Как романтично. Как в духе Куроо. Не молчать — говорить, не скрывая своих мотивов и при этом иногда язвить так, что кололо сердце. Возможно, именно бессмертие показало ему, как правильно строить отношения с людьми. Дайшо сам этого не понимал и всегда держался на расстоянии. Пока не случился он.

Куроо прикипел взглядом к сложенным на груди рукам, а Дайшо отвечал тем же, рассматривая его красное лицо. Куроо был человеком. Бессмертным — и все-таки человеком. Со временем «бессмертное существо» превратилось в слишком обезличенную картинку. Человек — это идеально подходило Куроо, потому что он был живым, не все-таки, а вопреки всему.

Дурацкая ухмылка, колкий язык, привычка смущаться так, что сначала краснота затапливала щеки и уши, а потом и всю голову, и шею. Заботливый взгляд и обеды на работу. Кофе из ближайшей хорошей кофейни, если не получалось сделать дома. Всевозможные способы поддерживать контакт, когда Дайшо забывался и у него садился телефон. Невероятная общительность и тактильность.

Дайшо уже привык беречь перерыв до тех пор, пока не появится Куроо. Тогда можно было спать головой не на твердом подлокотнике, а хотя бы на его коленях.

Так случилось и в этот раз. Слава богу, Куроо явился на своих двоих и принес обед.

— Я спать, — сказал Дайшо, словно Куроо не видел, к чему тот готовился все это время. Достал ведь плед, выгнал всех из комнаты работать, отдал указания, освободив себе несколько часов тишины.

Куроо развалился на диване и только немного отодвинулся, позволяя Дайшо улечься. Тут же запустил ладонь в короткие, совсем недавно остриженные волосы. Теперь у Дайшо не было полюбившейся ему челки, зато волосы на затылке приятно кололи пальцы, когда Куроо надавливал и пробовал прикосновение за прикосновением.

Куроо был жилистым, с небольшим количеством видных мышц, которые всегда поддерживались в тонусе. От этого его бедра были твердыми, но все равно лучше чем подлокотник. А еще бедро идеально ложилось под голову, шея затекала не так быстро. Поэтому Дайшо, даже не примеряясь, лег и замер, погружаясь в сон.

Ему снился Куроо. Теплые касания сквозь сон, вес руки на шее — Куроо преследовал его и там, куда, казалось, невозможно было проникнуть. Куда Дайшо сбегал от обязанностей. От потребностей. Обычно все его желания имели свойство исполняться, а Куроо — Куроо самый большой тому пример, пусть сегодня и кажется, что его слишком много.

Горячая ладонь скользнула под кофту и обожгла шейные позвонки. Холодный воздух не проникал под плед, а от самого Куроо веяло удушливым жаром. На столе стоял обед, который Дайшо так и забыл спрятать в холодильник, а в голове одни образы сменялись другими, и дрема подхватывала его в свои объятия, как сам Куроо, что прижился и стал до одури родным.

Осознание этого прошибло током, и густые мурашки покрыли кожу. Вероятно, из-за того, что Куроо слегка дернул рукой, прохлада облизала спину. Дайшо это не понравилось. Ему в принципе мало что нравилось. Но даже так принять неизбежное получалось очень легко.

Только Дайшо успел подумать об этом, как Куроо уже улыбнулся, хитро поглядывая из-под своей несносной челки. Дайшо сел на диван, продолжая укутываться в плед — наверняка он сейчас помятый как никогда. Он подумал: «Я могу вариться в этом вечность, а могу просто сказать прямо здесь и сейчас».

— Говори, — предложил Куроо, словно и правда умел читать его мысли.

Дайшо поморщился, как от зубной боли, зная, что Куроо не умеет так делать. За долгие пять лет вместе, к сожалению, он слишком хорошо его изучил. И, возможно, обладал какой-то невероятной чуйкой, которая всегда работала только Дайшо. Иногда ему казалось, что для Куроо это словно игра «узнай, о чем загоняется твой парень за ноль пять секунд».

— Я только проснулся, — просипел Дайшо. — Дай прийти в себя.

Куроо в ответ промычал. Поцеловал в висок, встал, намереваясь по обыкновению сделать им чай. Дайшо подцепил съехавший плед, разгладил складки на кофте. После сна было ужасно холодно.

— Эй, — позвал Дайшо. — Ты не думал обручиться? Со мной.

Куроо замер с чайником в руках, и пусть Дайшо не видел его лица, сердце пропустило удар, и он понял, что прогадал. Мысль, смешную и шальную, стоило отпустить, а не развивать. Они были вместе достаточно долго, чтобы предложить это, но недостаточно, чтобы быть уверенными. Дайшо хватило секунды, чтобы понять и принять ошибку.

Он выдохнул.

— Ладно. Забудь.

Куроо развернулся к нему. Его напуганный, но не менее веселый взгляд вперился в сгорбленную и напряженную фигуру Дайшо, который больше всего на свете жалел об одном. Что позволил себе тешиться тем, что их отношениям есть, куда двигаться. По лицу все еще молчаливого Куроо нельзя было сказать, о чем он думал.

А потом он открыл рот, глупо двигая губами, не зная, что сказать первым. Румянец затопил лицо, и он почесал затылок. Дайшо глупо следил за этими метаниями.

— Ну, в общем-то… Через неделю, вроде как, наша годовщина, помнишь? Мы обычно не особо празднуем, но я хотел сделать что-то запоминающееся, и…

Куроо оборвал себя на полумысли, а Дайшо продолжал таращиться на него во все глаза.

— Я… Допустим, я этого не слышал, — в итоге сказал он.

— Допустим, — повторил за ним Куроо, — что я тоже. Не слышал тебя.

В неловком молчании он продолжил делать чай, а Дайшо смотрел на то, как он едва не уронил чашки и пакетики чая, как едва не разбил чайник и не обжегся кипятком, и думал только об одном.

— Господи, — прошептал он. — Я люблю тебя.

И это было чистой правдой. А еще правдой было то, что они — два неисправимых идиота.

* 

— Ты никогда не думал, что все, чего ты хочешь, Вселенная выполняет по щелчку пальцев?

Дайшо тяжело вздохнул. Куроо еще раз огладил тыльную сторону ладони. Пальцы замерли на самом ободке кольца, уже совсем поношенного и затертого. Украшение стоило бы отдать на чистку, но на это не было ни времени, ни желания. Ходить без кольца Дайшо приходилось только во время вскрытий.

В отличие от Куроо, который успел сменить уже две пары.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Дайшо после устоявшейся на долгие минуты тишины.

Они стояли рядом с выходом из морга, пока Дайшо докуривал последнюю на сегодня сигарету. Затем они собирались пойти домой. Заказать еду из тайского магазинчика неподалеку. Досмотреть, наконец, квадрологию Шрека. Выходить гулять куда-либо не было смысла.

А сейчас они стояли и смотрели на темное звездное небо. Прикосновение Куроо дарило тепло.

— Ну смотри. Захотел ребенком бессмертного парня — получил. Захотел жениться на нем — получил. А нормальный кофе, не та жижа из автомата? Я тебе его приношу на каждые долгие смены, то есть чуть ли не каждый раз. А сон? Ты, бывает, вывозишь сутки на ногах, потому что хочешь.

Куроо несло, и Дайшо позволил себе смешно фыркнуть и возразить:

— Если бы Вселенная выполняла мои желания по щелчку пальцев, нашла бы другой способ разобраться с кофе. Например, поставила бы мне новый кофейный автомат.

— Как скучно!

Куроо засмеялся, и было в его смехе нечто странное, что Дайшо не мог понять.

Он подцепил его ладонь в ответ, мягко сжал пальцы своими. Пришлось повернуться всем корпусом, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо — Куроо смотрел на небо, не отводя взгляда.

— Если хочешь сказать, что дарован мне Вселенной, то не нужно ходить вокруг да около.

Возможно, кроме Куроо и вправду существовало что-то еще, чему было подвластно и время, и законы Вселенной. Куроо говорил, что единственный в своем роде, что нет больше таких, как он, и Дайшо не слышал в его словах ни капли лжи. Да и зачем Куроо лгать ему о таком? Не было никаких причин. А про других существ — про других они попросту не говорили, ведь нет смысла думать о том, с чем никогда не придется иметь дело.

Дайшо не видел причин для беспокойства. Но Куроо продолжало что-то грызть, и все, что он мог для него сделать, — это быть рядом и сжать ладонь покрепче. Пошутить. Побыть героем, на котором свет клином сошелся, и который знает, о чем говорит.

Куроо больше не улыбался. Его смех затих вместе с шумом ветра, застывшего в густых кронах деревьев. От парка около больницы тянуло ночным холодом и влагой.

— Ладно, — сказал вдруг Дайшо, когда так и не дождался от Куроо какой-либо реакции. — Если уж Вселенная слушается меня. Я бы хотел быть рядом с тобой столько, сколько это вообще возможно.

Куроо все еще смотрел на небо, даже не моргая. Но уголки его губ дернулись в намеке на улыбку, и Дайшо почему-то почувствовал в этом жесте море тоски. Он сам ощущал, как неизвестное огромное чувство заставляет его ответить на жест Куроо точно так же. От ответной улыбки на сердце сделалось немного легче.

Провести вместе максимум времени — это то, чего Дайшо и вправду хотел всей душой. Переживать о собственной смерти было бы глупым занятием. Он просто надеялся и старался верить, что успел стать для Куроо таким же особенным, что запомнится еще на долгие годы, как и Куроо для него. И что Куроо будет способен отпустить его без лишних трагедий и боли.

Куроо сжал его ладонь в ответ. Моргнул, словно смог наконец-то высмотреть в бледных звездах то, что искал все это время, и улыбнулся Дайшо уже привычной, теплой и чуть острой улыбкой. Которую Дайшо больше всего любил сцеловывать.

— Какой же ты у меня романтик, оказывается, — сострил Куроо.

Весь несчастный образ рассыпался, будто его и не было, а на лице появилось выражение напускной веселости. Дайшо снова фыркнул, не обличая мужа, но промолчать не мог:

— Не мели чепухи.

Куроо наклонился и поцеловал в уголок губ. Поцелуй, как и сотни тысяч раз до этого, ощущался жаром. Дайшо не хотел отпускать Куроо. И знал наверняка, что и Куроо не хочет отпускать его.

* 

И, может, Вселенная действительно умела его слушать. Может, живя годами рядом с бессмертным, Дайшо тоже кое-чему научился. Как минимум — беречь то время, что у них есть. Не думать о том, что будет впереди. Не задумываться о темном будущем, которое наступит через сотни лет и без него.

Их рутиной были пропущенные сообщения, потому что работа поглощала с головой и как-то становилось не до телефона. Обеды, привезенные на длинные смены еще теплыми. Кофе из кафе. Регулярные встречи на разделочном столе, постоянные подколки от коллег, что его любимый парень — муж — решил снова навестить его через скорую. Немного холода от холодильника на работе и горячее тепло дома. Постоянная тактильность изголодавшегося Куроо.

Куроо, который по возможности был и будет рядом. А Дайшо — Дайшо всеми силами старался отвечать тем же.


End file.
